


i shine only with the light you gave to me

by caramel216



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Kisses, M/M, Nighttime, cheesy akmwhjdshg, im kinda baby sounds rn, sun metaphors because i just ! cant stop!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramel216/pseuds/caramel216
Summary: sometimes you just want to say something sweet.maybe you also can't think straight in the night.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	i shine only with the light you gave to me

Sakuya Sakuma was the sun. Every bit of him was like the sun that carried the spring troupe - the sun that breathed life into part of life, into Masumi’s lungs. Maybe that’s why he found it so hard to breathe when Sakuya smiled at him.

Maybe that’s why he couldn’t breathe now, when Sakuya was staring up at him, eyes glimmering and hair splayed across Masumi’s pillow, a bright smile like he was looking at the _stars—_

Sakuya giggled, and he robbed him of his breath yet again.

“Masumi-kun?”

“I think I’m going to die.”

A blink. Sakuya opened his mouth to say something, and Masumi surged forward. _Just shut up,_ he thought, lips clashing against Sakuya’s, warmth filling up his body. He was his - arms wrapped around him, pleasure lighting up his eyes, and Masumi wouldn’t let go.

“I have the sun right here,” Masumi whispered hoarsely. “Close enough to burn me.”

Sakuya blinked. Those big, wonderful eyes that shone so brightly and saw right through him, as if Sakuya was in his head, rummaging through thousands and thousands of thoughts and memory. As if he lived in his head — and with how much Masumi thought of him, he _did._

“I couldn’t ever burn you, Masumi-kun,” Sakuya’s hands wrapped around his arms, dragging themselves down to his hands. Warm, as he pressed Masumi’s hands to his face, and he beamed, bright enough to tear holes in Masumi’s heart. “I couldn’t ever hurt you - I love you.” 

Masumi sighed. Nuzzling his head against Sakuya’s face, he pressed a warm kiss to his forehead, heart jumping in his chest.

It was always unbelievable.

“I know.”

Another soft laugh - Masumi never understood how he always kept up such a sweet sound, no matter what was said to him. Even at the start, he kept his signature smile, after all that Masumi had said to him — it was like he was programmed to be endlessly optimistic.

It was the kind of thing that rubbed him the wrong way when he first met him.

“Don’t you think the sun ever gets lonely, though?” Sakuya’s soft sigh broke Masumi from his thoughts. Sakuya looked off into the distance, to the ceiling. “It’s so far away, it seems so… lonely. No one can ever get too close, and even though everyone admires it, it’s alone, in the coldness of space.”

Masumi stared at Sakuya. He blushed, shaking his head and half-burying his face in the pillow.

“It’s kind of like you, Masumi-kun.” Sakuya was red-faced, taking a minute before he looked right at Masumi - his expression was knit in determination. “You used to be so lonely before you came here, and now… you’re not! You have me, you have the Director, you have everyone else.” 

Masumi looked deeper into Sakuya’s eyes - something about them always struck him as odd. He didn’t understand it at first, he found it _irritating_ at first, but he could see it now - his eyes were bright and full of life, but hidden underneath was a pit of loneliness. The kind of loneliness that Masumi _knew_ made him understand Masumi’s own pain.

_Because Sakuya used to be lonely too._

“I’m really glad you’ve grown closer to everyone else, Masumi-kun."

Sakuya would ramble on and on about Masumi’s own life, but… truth be told, Masumi was glad he found Sakuya. He was happy to be a part of this family, as embarrassing as it was to say .

“I’m talking too much, aren’t I..?”

“No.”

Masumi rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around Sakuya. Sakuya blinked - blood rushed to his face, Masumi could tell, nuzzling into his shoulders, closing his eyes and absorbing his warmth. A lonely sun. A fire. A star. A life within a million galaxies.

Yeah, Sakuya could be all of those things.

"S...So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, you're my sun, too."

“I love you.” 

A moment's breath.

“You know that, right?”

“Yep!”

"Good."

  
  
He pulled him down, resting his chin atop Sakuya's head - Sakuya let out a soft squeak. It was cute, Masumi thought. Everything about Sakuya was cute. From his gaze, to his smile, to his ramblings - nothing about him lacked the brightness with which he always shone. Masumi was so, so lucky. 

"Masumi-kun?"

  
  
"What?"

  
  
"I love you too."

Masumi let out a soft, breathless laugh.

  
  
"Go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> uhm! i don't know what this is. just take it


End file.
